


above and beyond

by suth



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suth/pseuds/suth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I should have been warned about this sort of thing before I moved in, you know. 'Prospective applicants should be aware that the successful candidate will be required to relinquish all agency in their television viewing, and be prepared at all times to take the place of household furniture, whenever they are found to be more suitable than the perfectly good, if messy, bed already in the possession of the advertiser.'"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	above and beyond

"Wake up, Charlie"

"Mmmph."

"Charlie, you're still supposed to be awake."

"Mnerr."

David poked him in the ribs. "Come on, Charlie. You're going to start drooling on my shoulder at this rate, and frankly I feel accepting that is above and beyond my romantic duties."

Charlie blinked. "Whu?"

"I know you had a long day, but really. You nagged me into watching this drivel in the first place, so if I have to stay awake for the whole thing, then you bloody well do too."

Shifting about a bit, Charlie realised he wasn't actually on the sofa. 

"'mI in your lap?" It was surprisingly comfortable, and a hand patted the small of his back as he fought back the thought that it was a ridiculous place to be.

"Yes. And I'm a fucking saint for letting you stay there so long. You realise this show lasts four hours, don't you? And neither of us is in it?"

"Wha's it?" Reconciled to this new position, Charlie found he rather liked it. David even knew not to hug him too much, and was simply resting a hand at his hip. He curled up a little more, cheek resting against Marks and Spencers' best blue cotton. 

"That Channel 4 crap about stand-up comedy. Don't you remember? Didn't you say it was ' _essential viewing_?!" David was reaching around, digging through the magazines on the sofa's spare seat. Or at least, that's what it sounded like. Buggered if Charlie was lifting his head to check.

"Ah, yes! See? Radio Times, you've used a liberal quantity of red marker pen to remind me here, rather forcibly, that there is _no choice_ this evening. Doctor Who, and then Over the fucking Rainbow because you, quote, “need to feel the pain” which, I must add, is a statement we are definitely going to discuss at length in the near future, an hour’s break for dinner, and then The 100 Greatest Stand-ups, _2010 edition_. I should have been warned about this sort of thing before I moved in, you know. 'Prospective applicants should be aware that the successful candidate will be required to relinquish all agency in their television viewing, and be prepared at all times to take the place of household furniture, whenever they are found to be more suitable than the perfectly good, if messy, bed already in the possession of the advertiser.'"

Charlie snorted. "Going to sue me?"

"I think the benefits rather outweigh the terrible injustice of it all in this case, don't worry."

"Qui' righ' too..." Charlie's eyelids were drooping again.

"Don't go back to sleep, Charlie." 

"Whynot?" He could promise not to dribble? Would that help?

"Because if you do, I'll have no choice."

"Nn?"  
David sounded worryingly determined. "I'll throw you on the floor."

"'msureyouwill…"

"Don't test me! You’re not the lightest man known to science, you know, and even my saintly capacity for tolerance is not without limits!" From the way David's shoulder was gently shaking, Charlie knew he was fighting off a laugh. He snuggled in a little more, trusting in his continued safety as he was.

"Youlovemethoughanyway..." Oh. Bugger. Really shouldn't give David opportunities to reconsider his feelings. That never ended well. Charlie knows this from bitter, bitter experience, but apparently still hasn’t really learned. Reminding people they were dating _him_ , of all the people currently available in this city, was never advisable.

There was a long pause.

"Are you asleep, Charlie?" But Charlie was pretty fucking far from drowsy now. He said nothing, holding still. Perhaps nothing would happen. David could write it off as the rambling of a sleeptalking bullshitter, and all would be well. Nobody would have to explain that while he was perfectly nice to talk to, to fuck and to... ah, shit, this wasn't going away. Fuck it. 

David’s arm came up around him, affectionate. "You make a good point.”

Surprised, and suddenly a little overcome by the implied sentiment, Charlie kissed his shoulder, and in return got something that was almost, but not quite, a cuddle. This was nice. The smile he could just about see on David’s face suggested he thought so too. He leaned up, just enough to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Go back to sleep, idiot. I’ll wake you again when we reach the top ten. And this way you don’t have to see the inevitable Jim Davidson bit, and I won’t have to hear you moan about it.” 

Charlie smiled, and did as he was told.


End file.
